I Am Number Four Drabbles
by Klaus' Vampire Barbie
Summary: A bunch of I Am Number Four drabbles. Ships such as Number Six/Number Nine, John/Sarah, Number Six/Sam.


"Come on dude. Surely you're not that chicken."

"I'm not chicken, Nine. I've just got plans I need to attend to."

"And what are they exactly, Johnny boy?"

"None of your business, that's what."

"Oh would you two just shut up?" Six usually ignored the verbal tennis matches between John and Number Nine, but it had gone past the point of hilariousness and had started to become an ongoing thing. "I'm sick of you guys being at each other's throats. You're making me want to strangle both of you."

Nine gestured towards John, a look on his face that said he truly didn't get how annoying he was being. "I just want to know why he doesn't want to train with me today. That's all." He said then turned back to John. "You scared shitless of my impeccable skills on the battlefield, Johnny boy?"

"Shut up, Nine!" John spun around and threw Nine against the wall with his telekinesis. If you ever thought that would get a rise out of Nine, you were wrong. He looked over at John and chuckled.

"There you go, Johnny boy! That's what I'm talking about!"

John sighed and released Nine, knowing that it had only made his determination to train that much worse. Nine clapped his hands and rubbed them together, a large grin on his face. "Come on man. Let's get a few rounds in!"

"I told you I had plans." John repeated and Nine's arms fell to his sides.

"Just tell me what you've got planned then. Maybe we can work around it."

"No, we can't."

Six sighed and rolled her eyes. "He's probably got a date with his perfect little girlfriend Sarah the human."

"That's exactly what he's got." A soft female voice said from the doorway. The three of them turned towards the voice and saw Sarah standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. Six could tell that she was trying to act serious, but it wasn't working for her. She was too sweet and innocent to even try to look bad ass.

"Drop the bravado Sarah. It's not working." Six deadpanned and the girl dropped her arms to her sides with a frown.

"I know." She turned to John, a smile suddenly appearing on her face. "You ready?"

"Of course I am." He said with a large smile on his face. Six and Nine both fake gagged. John daggered the two of them before turning back to Sarah. "Let's go. I'll see you two later."

"Whatever." The two of them said as they watched John and Sarah walk out. Six turned her gaze towards Nine who was still focussing on the door John and Sarah just left through.

"They are way too sappy for my liking." He said.

"Same here."

Their eyes locked on each other and they fell into silence. An awkward silence at that. After a long moment, Nine spoke up.

"Want to train?"

"No."

"Scared I'll kick your hot ass?"

"You wish."

"Then fight me and prove it to me."

"No."

Nine sighed dramatically. "Alright, fine. I thought you were different to all the other girls, Six. I thought you were more than just a pretty face." Six raised a brow at him and he continued. "Maybe all girls are weak after all."

"I'm going to kick your ass." She said and jumped off the couch. Nine laughed and ran down the hallway along the ceiling. Six knew for a fact that he would be heading for the training room. She didn't need to see him to know that.

She ran around the corner of the corridor and saw the training room door slam shut. She threw it open and quickly turned invisible. She looked around and found him standing on the ceiling above the doorway. She put her hands on her hips – not that he could exactly see her do so – and called up to him.

"Get down from there if you aren't a coward."

"Why don't you come up here and get me?"

"Because that requires effort and you're not worth it."

Nine pulled a face at the burning comment. "Ouch Six. That stings." He said with mock hurt.

Six rolled her eyes. She looked around the room and found the weights rack. Using her telekinesis, she lifted a dumbbell and threw it in his direction. Nine saw the dumbbell coming and jumped down from the ceiling, giving Six enough time to run over to him and grab him in a headlock.

"Good job." He said as his hands grabbed at her wrists. "But not good enough."

He managed to pull himself out of the headlock and knock her to the ground. As soon as she hit the ground, she became visible again. As he moved to go pin her down, she kicked him in the stomach and scrambled away from him. He ran after her and it was times like this that she wished she could use her atmokinesis indoors. She turned around to face him off but he was gone. She quickly looked around for him, but looked up too late and a few seconds later, she was pinned down to the ground. He grinned down at her as she tried to pull out of his grip. It annoyed her when he won. Their fighting matches were unpredictable when they trained, both of them being well polished fighters. Six had learnt as much as she could from Katerina before she was killed by the Mogs, and Nine had learnt his fair share from his Cepan before he too passed. Both of their levels of training were the same, but their styles were completely different.

"I win. Again." He sneered.

Six scowled at his comment. "Don't forget who won the four times before that."

"How could I?" he said with a smirk.

"Still think I'm just like every other girl?" she asked though she didn't know why. Maybe it was his blonde hair and gorgeous eyes?

Wait, what?

No.

"I never did, Six. I was teasing before."

She rolled her eyes. "Well I knew that. But seriously though. I'm not like other girls. Hell, Marina is Loric and we are still so different."

Nine furrowed his brow as he eyed her. Even all the Loric girls he had ever met were nothing compared to Six. She was different from all the others. Different in a good way. Her aggression and determination stood out the most. It was hot.

"You're not like all the other girls. Human or Loric." He said. They both fell into silence as his eyes searched her grey ones. Before they knew what was going on and what they were doing, their lips were pressed against each other.

Six responded straight away to Nine's lips, moving with his effortlessly. Her lips were soft, and it was slightly surprising for him to see that she could be so gentle when she had such a strong and aggressive character. He kept her wrists pinned to the ground, liking the fact that he was the dominant one and she was vulnerable. Anything to see this new side of her.

The shock of what was happening didn't fully register to either of them until a few long moment later. When it finally did click he broke his lips away from hers, shock written over both of their faces. He watched as Six bit down on her lower lip nervously, then was confused when she let out a laugh.

"Well. That was… an interesting turn of events."

"You think?" he said and released a light laugh along with her. A smirk slowly appeared on his face, Nine not able to help but feel smug about the fact that he just kissed the one girl that no one was able to get within reach of. He had just kissed Number Six and she had kissed him back.

"I think it's time for me to g and gloat." He said proudly and she just rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you, Nine."


End file.
